The Old Hunters
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: "Oh? Beacon Academy? I guess that a new hunt has begun. Oh well. Tonight, the Old Hunter's join the hunt." Young!Gehrman X Lady Maria, Young!Simon, Young!Hunter!Ludwig.


The Old Hunters: Trailer 1: Gehrman, the First Hunter

Summary: "Oh? Beacon Academy? I guess that a new hunt has begun. Oh well. Tonight, the Old Hunter's join the hunt." Young!Gehrman X Lady Maria X Ruby, Young!Simon, Young!Hunter!Ludwig.

 _ **BEGIN**_

Gehrman panted as he stared down the blond, red eyed young man in front of him. He, as per usual with the Hunters of the Workshop, had offered to free him of the dream. He had refused, like so many others, but he was different. He had gathered 3 Thirds of an Umbilical Cord that had been scattered around Yharnam for so long, and used them. The Good Hunter had also been strong enough to dispatch him of his duties as the Keeper of the Hunter's Dream, and the Master of the Hunter's Workshop, and take his role.

As he attempted to perform to 'Make Contact' gesture at the Moon, he felt the white mist he had long associated with Death began to surround him.

"The night, and the dream, were long..." He rasped out. He turned to look at the one who ended his life.

"Good Hunter… What is your name?" He weakly enquired as his body turned to mist.

The Good Hunter stared at Gehrman for what seemed to be an eternity, before answering, in a deep, baritone voice, "… Cain*. My name is Cain."

Gehrman smiled, "It was a pleasure to be acquainted with you, Cain." He said as the white mist fully consumed him, and the Old Hunter's Badge fell to the ground.

(RWBY Universe)

Gehrman weakly opened his eyes, and stared at the sky.

Instead of the Pale white moon, or Blood-red moon that loomed eerily over the Hunter's Dream, He saw a yellow ball in the sky, almost blinding him with how bright it was.

"Is that… the Sun?" He asked himself, as he blocked the brightness with the sleeve of his outfit. It had been so very long since he had seen the sun, as the Hunter's Dream had always been watched by the moon, representing the Moon Presence that that tethered him to the Hunter's Dream, and he had been there for… Years? Decades? Centuries? It had been impossible to tell.

As he sat up, he unblocked his face, and noticed something. Instead of the wrinkly, liver-spotted hand he'd had for most of his life, it was a smooth, youthful looking hand.

He stared at it in shock, before his hands shot to his back, grabbing the curved greatsword part of the Burial Blade, and held it in front of his face, staring at the reflection.

Instead of the wrinkled old man he'd once been, he now looked like he did when he was sixteen. He had the same black hair he'd had when he'd been a rookie, and his brown eyes no longer looked dead and empty, but now had life in them.

His shocked observations were interrupted by a growl coming from nearby, causing him to spin on his heel, and snap the long scythe handle of the Burial Blade to its full length, and place the curved greatsword at the end.

A trio of black Wolf Beasts with white bone armour trod out from the bushes. Gehrman gave a calculative glance over the beasts, taking in possible weak spots. ' _No time to be staring slack-jawed at myself, time to hunt!_ ' He thought with a youthful fire in his eyes.

One of the Beowulves swung a claw at Gehrman, only to be interrupted by Gehrman's Blunderbuss sending a wave of bullets, making it fall to its knees, before it roared in pain as Gehrman rammed his fist into its chest, before tearing it out, causing a black, viscous liquid to spray onto the First Hunter as the Grimm turned to dust.

Gehrman rose an eyebrow towards the dust as he dodged the swipe of one of the other Beowulves. He had never seen beasts turn to dust before. White mist, sure, that happened with all the larger beasts, but black dust? Never happened to him before.

He swung his scythe at the beast closest to him, and rent it right in two, before rolling to the other, and snapping the curved greatsword off of the scythe handle, and rapidly slashed at the last Beowulf.

He spun around and saw that more of the black beasts had gathered, some looked like large bears, some looked like the wolves from before, some looked like some unidentifiable creature.

Gehrman grinned, and said, "Oh, what a shame. Didn't you beasts know?"

His grin widened as he calmly said, "Suicide is the Coward's way out."

He turned the Burial Blade back into its scythe form, and _ran_. As he ran through the crowd, he swung his scythe through his enemies, and as the blood of his foes was emptied onto the ground, the Burial Blade, and Gehrman himself, he seemed to grow in speed and strength.

As he tore through the last one, he heard something screech behind him.

He turned to see a large black gorilla, banging on its chest. His smile dimmed a bit, but didn't fade. For he, the First Hunter, was _hunting_ for the first time in a long time, and as he felt the blood pump through his veins, as he heard his heart beating with a vigour he'd thought he'd lost long ago, he only had one thought as he lunged at the Goliath.

' _I've missed this._ '

He rolled under the arm swung at him and attacked its side, and jumped over the other arm swing, and used the gorilla's face as a springboard to launch himself away from it.

The gorilla roared, and attempted one last attack.

What it didn't expect was for Gehrman to fire his Hunter's Blunderbuss at the exact moment needed to parry it, causing it to fall to its knees and fists.

The First Hunter dashed to the beast, and rammed his fist into its stomach, and proceeded to tear it out, bringing about a quarter of its torso with him.

Gehrman sighed in contentment as the adrenaline wore off, and walked away, not noticing the tiny red dot and black object in a nearby tree.

(Beacon Academy Security Office)

A silver haired man stared at the screen in front of him, having seen the slaughter of Grimm the Gehrman had just performed.

"Hmm… Interesting." Ozpin said before he took a sip of his coffee.

( _ **CHAPTER END**_ )

 _ **Here is the newest spawn of my wild imagination. So about 3 weeks ago, I bought the Bloodborne: Game of the Year Edition on my PS4, and completed it about 2 days ago (including the DLC, and the fucking monstrous entity formerly known as Orphan of Kos, now known as Roadkill. Seriously, it took about a week of grinding, and 31 level ups.), and I have to say, I. Fucking. Love. This. Game. Seriously, it was so much FUN to play this game! It was challenging in a way that didn't make me rage quit, it made me actually think about my failures, and learn from them, which is a rarity for me to do! And what's even better, it was the first Souls/borne game I've ever played! Yup, no Dark Souls, Demon Souls or any sequels to be had from me. And I loved it.**_

 _ ***: Cain is the name of my Bloodborne Character.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading guys, please fav, follow, and leave a review, I hope you enjoyed it, Dark out!**_


End file.
